My Child
by GirlzRule312
Summary: Leo had never expected to find a mutant turtle egg in the sewers on his way home. He'd never expected it to hatch in front of him. He'd never expected to hold the small infant in his arms, for the tiny baby to imprint on him, to call him 'Dad.' But it happened. And this is the story of how and what. (I know, the summary sucks -,-")
1. Chapter 1 Findings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT.**

**Chapter One**

**Leo's POV**

I stared at the small egg, unsure of what to do. It was about the size of my palm, maybe an inch bigger. It obviously wasn't an average egg. It was a small, smooth circle. It... It sort of looked like a turtle egg. Only bigger. But that's not possible, is it...?  
_*Crack*_

I jumped slightly in surprise before watching, mesmerized, as a tiny, green, three fingered hand popped out of it. The hand reached out desperately, an ear-splitting cry echoing through the tunnel. I couldn't let anyone find this. The baby's defenseless, it could get hurt.

"Hush there, shh, it's okay." I whispered, gently rubbing the back of its hand.

I peeked into the hole of the egg and felt my throat go dry. I'd been right.

This wasn't any ol' turtle egg.

It was a _mutant _turle egg.

* * *

"It's a boy." Donnie confirmed, his desk chair swiveling around to face towards us.

"How can you tell?" Mikey asked.

"Well, a few reasons really. The main one being that he has... Certain parts a girl wouldn't have." Donnie explained.

"Oh." Mikey murmured, blushing, "Right."

I looked at the little baby boy and gently picked him up. He was so small that I could fit my whole hand on his plastron, though as soon as I did he began to fidget. I looked over at Splinter, "So, what are we going to do with him?"  
"Ooh, can we keep him? Can we? Can we?" Mikey inquired excitedly, jumping up and down. The baby once again stirred in my arms, his small brown eyes opening back up groggily.

Splinter sighed and stroked his beard a few times, "I believe that would be wise until we learn more about where this baby has come from."

"Awesome! C'mon, Leo, lemme hold him!" Mikey said excitedly.

I sighed before gently unhooking the baby's fingers from me and handing him to the enthusiastic Mikey.

"Careful, Mikey. You should sit down first." Donnie warned, watching the two carefully.

Rolling his eyes, Mikey sat down. Jasper opened his eyes, whining when he saw Mikey and began to stretch his small arms towards me. I frowned in confusion.

"What? Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad dude." Mikey whined, rocking the baby gently with care he rarely ever showed.

"I, uh, think he want's Leo, Mikey." Donnie said. My frown deepened in confusion and I looked at him for an explanation, as did the others, except Splinter who had his lips curved into a small smile.

"Why's that?" Mikey frowned, sounding hurt.

"I think he imprinted on Leo." Donnie replied, his voice neutral. Raph burst out laughing.

"Why would you think that?" I snapped. He had to be joking. The baby was probably just hungry or something. I mean, he hasn't eaten anything since he was _born_.

Mikey stared at us with confusion before handing the baby boy into my arms gently. Jasper stopped crying almost immediately and snuggled up against my neck.

"That doesn't prove anything." I growled, shifting the baby's weight in my arms.

"What's 'imprinted' mean?" Mikey questioned. Great. Now they're going to _'explain' _it.

"It means the baby thinks Leo's his dad." Raph snickered. The two began to laugh hysterically.

I ignored them and again shifted the baby so that he was higher up on my shoulder in a more comfortable position, "He does not!"

"Just, one question." Mikey pipped, looking over at me.

"What?" I asked worridley.

"What'cha going to name him?" Mikey tipped his head to the side curiously.

"I thought you were the naming-guy…?" I replied.

"Well _yeah_," Mikey said dramatically, "But you found him and since he imprinted on ya and stuff, it just kinda makes sense for _you_ to name him. C'mon, there has to be _one_ name you like."

"Um…" My voice trailed off and I looked down at the baby in my hands. There was one name I've always liked; Jasper. It suited him too. His skin was like green-jasper in a way and his eyes were like brown-jasper.

Realising that they were still waiting for an answer, a name, I replied, "Jasper?"

"Like the gemstone?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Hmm, Jasper. Jasper. Jasper." Mikey nodded, "Yep. Sounds good."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm so glad you approve."

The baby, Jasper, stirred in my arms. Then he stirred more. And more. He began to cry and sniffle, whines escaping his lips. I shifted him. He didn't stop crying. I held him on my shoulder. He didn't stop crying. I nuzzled into his neck, like he'd done to me. He didn't stop crying.  
"Uh, what do I do?" I asked, unsure. Raph, Donnie and Mikey just avoided my gaze as I looked at them. I turned to Sensei, who was thankfully more helpful.

"I believe that this is his way of telling you that he is hungry." Splinter explained.

I looked down at Jasper's distraught face, covered in tears, as if he'd answer me.

"W-What does he eat?" I inquired, beginning to get a headache from his screeching.

"Well, your brothers and yourself were quite content with human baby formula when you were all still younglings." Splinter answered.

I nodded and looked down at Jasper, gently rubbing his hand. As if he understood we were getting him food, he quietened down. He still sniffled and an occasional sob escaped his lips.

"I could ask April to bring some baby food down. There's a store for baby things near her shop." Donnie suggested.

Splinter nodded, "That would be a good start, Donatello."  
Donnie nodded before flipping out his shell cell, flicking it open and using speed dial before holding the phone to his ear slit and exiting the room. Jasper shifted in my arms again, another small cry escaping his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yer hungry, we get the damn idea!" Raph growled, shaking his head.

Jasper quietened, whimpering.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout mean ol' Uncle Raphie, Jasper. He's just a big meanie." Mikey chuckled, earning a death glare from Raph.

I rolled my eyes at the two and gently rubbed the back of Jasper's hand again, which, once again, worked in calming him down.

Donnie came back in the room, "I, uh, told April about the baby formula and stuff…"  
"And Jasper, right?" Raph inquired.

"Eh, not…" He glanced at the small infant in my arms, "Not so much."  
Raph snorted, "Well ain't that gonna be one ol' dandy conversation?"

I ignored their bickering and looked down at Jasper, who looked up at me. A smile spread across his face, my heart twisting in my chest. He was smiling… At _me_.

_Click_.

I frowned, looking up for the source to find Mikey with a camera in his hands.

"Oh no you didn't." I snapped.

Mikey only smirked, looking into the camera, "Aww! _So_ cute!"

I just glared at him. Jasper whined in my arms. Sighing, I looked down at him, causing him to smile again.

"You're an attention seeker like Uncle Mikey, aren't you?" I mumbled, Jasper giggling in reply.

"Hey!" Mikey complained.

"YO GUYS, WHERE YEH'S AT?" Casey's voice boomed, "WE GOT THE BABY STUFF."

Jasper began to sob, his breaths growing heavy.

"No, no, shh." I begged.

But Jasper didn't stop. He began to cry.

"Hey, uh, guys?" April asked from the doorframe, "What's… What's with the baby?"

**A/N: Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Click

***** Question: "Which universe/version is this?"  
*** Answer: "Appearance wise it's the 2007 movie. The personalities are a mix of 2012 and 2003. Of course, there might be small modifications, but nothing huge."**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT.**

**Sorry this chapter didn't come up sooner! At first I'd thought it'd uploaded, only to find it hadn't and, well, the list goes on and on. But here's the chapter! (Don't forget to check my account/profile to see which story I'm working on!)**

***********WARNING:**** THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN A BIT OF SWEARING*******

****Also may have an inappropriate scene! Read at your own risk! Sorry in advance, I just **_**had**_** to add this chapter in! xD****

**Chapter Two**

**Leo's POV**

"_Hey, uh, guys?" April asked from the doorframe, "What's… What's with the baby?"_

All eyes fell on me. Great.

"Um…" I racked my brain for something to say, "Um…"

'_Um'_? Is that all I can come up with?! Ugh!

"Leonardo found him in the sewer tunnels on his way home from a run." Splinter explained when nobody else said anything.

April nodded slowly, taking a hesitant step into the room, Donnie's papers which littered the lab's ground scrunching under her feet despite her caution to avoid them. She held a bag which had colorful writing in her hands, "Um, so what'd you name him, exactly?"

"Jasper." I mumbled, the small infant whining as April got closer.

"I think he can smell the food." Mikey chuckled.

As if on cue, Jasper began to squeal in a high-pitched tone.

"Oh c'mon!" The four of us complained.

"You don't happen the have any nueferfon on yeh, do ya Donnie?" Rah inquired, "'Cos somethin's tellin' me we're gonna be needin' it."

Donnie sighed and shook his head, while Jasper continued to screech in my arms. April only chuckled, gesturing for us to follow her. I looked over at my brothers before standing up and following her out of the lab, the others following suit. We walked through the main area and towards the kitchen, where April turned on the kettle after filling it with water and set down her bag and pulled out a few items.

First, baby formula, then a baby bottle and dummy. She walked over to the sink, giving the two latter items a quick wash before handing me the dummy, gesturing it towards Jasper. Getting the idea, I gently forced the pacifier into Jasper's mouth causing him to quieten down.

"So, uh, what're you doing?" Mikey asked.

"I helped take care of a friend's baby once." April replied, "And part of taking care of a baby is making the formula."

April returned her focus to her task, opening the tin of formula. She put some in the bottle before picking up the kettle, filled with burning water, and poured it in. She put the lid of the bottle back on and shook it a few times. Jasper began to try and spit out the dummy, wails escaping his throat.

"Leo, hand the baby to Raph." April instructed.

"Aw, why does Raphie get to hold him?" Mikey whined.

I ignored them and handed Jasper to Raph. It took all my self-control not to laugh at the way Raph's features softened and his postured eased. If Mikey hadn't been pouting over still not getting to hold Jasper, he might've noticed it and surely laughed and mocked Raph, calling him 'Softie' or something.

"Alright," April handed me the bottle, "You need to squirt some of the milk on your hand to make sure it's not too hot."  
I raised my eye brow at her, "Really?"

She nodded. I hesitantly did so. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold. So it was the right temperature, right? As if reading my mind, she took the bottle from me and squirted som on her wrist before nodding again, "That's the right temperature."

Raph handed me back Jasper, who quietened down at the sight of the bottle. We all walked to the lounge and joined Splinter who had sat down already, in his usual spot next to mine. Once I sat, he shifted my arms and Jasper into another position so that Jasper was in a more upright position.

When Splinter nodded, I gently tucked the nipple of the bottle into Jasper's mouth. He clasped onto the bottle desperately, the bottle moving in rhythm to Jasper's sucking.

_Click_.

I frowned, looking up for the source to find Mikey with a camera in his hands.

"Seriously? _Again_?" I snapped.

"Heh?" Mikey shrugged.

Jasper whined as the bottle wavered to an odd angle. Returning my attention to him, much to his joy, I positioned the bottle properly.

"Hey, where's Case'? I swear I heard 'im before." Raph questioned.

April sighed, shaking her head, "Only god knows."  
"And Casey." Mikey added.

Donnie I sighed and shook our heads as Raph smacked the back of his head, "Idiot."  
"OW! What? It's true!" Mikey complained.

I sighed, shaking my head, before looking down at Jasper who was drinking the milk greedily. Mid-suck he stopped, his brown eyes drifting to me slowly, as if to say '_What?_' I smiled lightly, using my thumb to remove the small line of milk that had drifted from his mouth.

As he continued to drink, the name Jasper seemed to fit him more. The main reason the name Jasper had come to my mind is because he's a character of a book I finished reading yesterday. I hadn't really thought the guys would go with it, that they'd say some other name, but Jasper did seem to fit him.

Suddenly, Jasper began to pull his mouth away from the bottle, whines escaping his mouth. Getting the idea, I moved the bottle away from him. He began to stretch his arms out for Raph, a mischievous smile on his lips. Raph seemed to notice, frowning at Jasper. "I ain't holdin' you."

"Why not?" Mikey asked, turning his head around to look at Raph.

"Two reasons. One, I don't like the way he's lookin' at meh. Two, babies hate me." Raph snapped.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "_Really_? I bet you're just scared!"

"I am not!" Raph growled.

"Then hold him." I sighed, hoping to shut Mikey up.

Raph looked at us all before glaring down at Jasper, "Fine."

I gently handed the infant to Raph who held him reluctantly, his posture rigid. Jasper giggled, reaching up and tugging on the end of Raph's mask, "Yeah, yeah, just don't get all cutsie."

Jasper began to peer at Raph, his eyes narrowed down to slits.  
"What the….?" Raph's voice trailed off.

A small yellow line began to dribble down from Jasper, landing on Raph's plastron and lap.

"Oh, fuck no!" Raph snapped, the realization sinking in. Jasper was peeing on him.

"Aw, dude!" Mikey laughed.

Raph growled, turning Jasper towards Mikey.  
"EWW! EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!" Mikey yelled, jumping up from the lounge and running off.

"Get back here yeh little shell-fer-brains!" Raph yelled, jumping up and placing Jasper down before running after Mikey.

I looked at Donnie and April, the three of us laughing.

* * *

I dried the last plate from dinner and placed it away in the cupboard. Donnie was washing them tonight while I was drying them and putting them away. Tomorrow night will be Mikey and I, then Donnie and Raph. We'd all learnt the hard way not to have Raph and Mikey do chores together, especially not ones containing water.

I shivered at the thought, shaking my head.

"It's, um," Donnie stated softly, "… Quiet."

I frowned and listened, "Silent, even."

We glanced at each other before heading out to the main room. Splinter sat on the recliner with Jasper asleep in his arms. Neither Mikey nor Raph were in sight.  
"Where's the other two?" Donnie asked worriedly, "They didn't kill each other, did they?"

'_Probably did_.' I thought.

"I told them to go with Miss O'Neil." Splinter replied, gesturing for me to take Jasper.

I gingerly took the baby from Splinter's hands, watching as Jasper stirred, as his small eyes opened, as his small hand reached up towards my face, as his small fingers curved around the edge of my plastron. I smiled lightly. He was _perfect_. Flawless.

"I wonder where he came from." Donnie mumbled, eyeing the tiny infant.

I gently held Jasper's spare hand, rubbing my thumb into the back of it, "Do you think you can figure that out?"  
"Maybe." Donnie mumbled, his coffee-brown eyes suddenly looking deeper as he thought, "If I-,"  
"Maybe it would be wiser to contemplate this in the morning." Splinter interrupted.

Donnie sighed, disappointment dawning on his face, "Yeah. Maybe."  
I rolled my eyes, looking down at Jasper, "Um, w-where's Jasper gonna sleep?"

"He should be fine with you." Donnie shrugged.

"Me?" I inquired, "But w-what if I-,"  
"You will both be fine, Leonardo." Slinter smiled.

I gulped nervously, giving a small nod, "Well, uh, goodnight. I guess."

"Night." Donnie replied, heading off to his own room.

"Goodnight, my sons." Splinter said, heading to the lounge, most likely to watch his soaps.

I turned heading up the stairs. I looked down as I walked and watched, mesmerized, as Jasper's fingers curved tighter on my plastron. Looking up as I reached my door, I grabbed the doorknob and walked inside. Closing the door, I headed for my bed.

The only source of light was the dim lighting seeping through the gap between the door and the wall. I laid down on the bed, gently pulling the light-blue blanket over myself and Jasper.

"Night, Jasper." I mumbled, kissing his forehead gently.

"Iy'tl Blaqwa." Jasper giggled.

I chuckled quietly, closing my eyes. The way Splinter used to be so protective of us makes a bit more sense now, I guess. I mean, I haven't even known Jasper a day, and yet I already feel so… Protective. Gingerly, I lifted Jasper's hand, his fingers curving around my one finger as I did so.

I gently kissed his hand, "Love you buddy."

**A/N: Please review?!**

**Thanks to everyone who **_**did/does**_** review, they/you all really inspired me to write this chapter. **

_**ALSO! I've renewed the poll of 'Which TMNT Fanfiction Would You Like Me To Update First?' So you can all re-vote which story you'd like me to focus on, as I can kinda only focus on one at a time for it to be at its best. Thank you! **_

**Oh, one more thing! Who thinks I should have Jasper in more stories? Or should he just be more of a one-off character? Review your answers?**


End file.
